


tsukishima.exe confesses

by dinofcker



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25046704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinofcker/pseuds/dinofcker
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 119





	tsukishima.exe confesses

“I like you.”

“I like you too.”

“What?” Tsukishima stopped walking, his best friend behind him smacking straight into his back.

“What’s wrong?” Yamaguchi looked up, tilting his head and eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Did he say something wrong? The last thing he wanted was losing his only best friend for a misunderstanding. Tsukishima turned around, putting his hands on Yamaguchi’s shoulders. He squeezed lightly before continuing.

“I meant.. That I really, really like you.” Tsukishima has never felt so nervous. He doesn’t get nervous. Not even in games. Not even when Yamaguchi has yelled at him to stop being stupid about his ‘lame-ness’. Not ever. He's not supposed to get nervous, voice faltering, throat dry, eyes wide. He’s never felt this nervous about anything besides confessing to his best friend of more than 6 years.

“Yeah and I really, really like you too.” Yamaguchi had said it with such ease. As if he’s used to telling him that. Tsukishima’s grip tightened. His heart beating faster and the back of his neck feeling hot. Yamaguchi stared at him with a small smile, lightly blushed cheeks, and warm, welcoming eyes.

“I… I just… I wasn’t expecting you to like me back.” Tsukishima’s voice started to quiver. He hated that. Showing how uncool he’s being. He hates showing his vulnerability. But he doesn’t mind if it’s in front of Yamaguchi. He’s seen Tsukishima grow up, he was there with him when Akiteru was lying. He’s been to his house hundreds of times and slept close to him. But this was something else. This was something more, something he really wanted.

 _This_ was also embarrassing.

“Do you have any idea how long I liked you for?” Yamaguchi lifted his hands to hold Tsukishima’s. He gently used his thumb to rub circles onto the back of Tsukishima’s hands. They were close enough to kiss, but not close enough to have the guts to close the gap. Too early for that. Tsukishima let him for a few minutes before taking them fully, wrapping them, feeling the heat forming in between their palms. Heat or sweat, he wasn’t sure but it still felt nice. It felt right.

“I… for how long?” Tsukishima wanted to know more. He had so many questions, so many things to say, but words were hard to express for someone who’s used to being kept to themself. His brows furrowed, back of the neck feeling a bit sweaty, and hands occupied. If he wasn't so nervous, he would have thought this was all gross. But it can't be. Never will be. Not with Yamaguchi.

“Some time after we first met.” Yamaguchi said softly. Tsukishima can feel the heat in his cheeks rise. But now isn’t the time to worry about being cool. Now was the time to start anew, something good, something that he and his best friend could finally have.

“I’m sorry it took me so long…” Tsukishima wanted to say more. He wanted to keep talking about how this all started, what made it all happen, why did it happen, questions and more questions were forming in his mind. Everything felt so strange yet good, but all that really matters is _how the fuck do I date?_

Tsukishima’s mind halted. Tsukishima.exe is _fucking_ broken.

“Well fuck me…” Yamaguchi giggled at Tsukishima’s shocked face.

“Tsukki… I think that’s too early, don’t you think?” Yamaguchi laughed, his _laugh_ , the one that cheers Tsukishima’s day, the one that he hears when he jokes, or makes sassy remarks. The one that’s always been there for him. Tsukishima was fully red, but nothing was gonna stop him from being himself, even at an embarrassing moment like this. Not embarrassing…just, not what I expected, but nonetheless, still a great moment.

“Shut up, Yamaguchi.”

“Sorry Tsukki!”


End file.
